FallenLove101
Ginger, born on May 29th 1994, known on Twitch as FallenLove101, is an American part time Streamer who streams mainly video games while occasionally having streams dedicated to IRL(usually pertaining to or around a holiday). She currently resides in California, though she has mentioned that she has lived in both Nevada and South Carolina for a very short period of time. Personal Life Gingers personal life isn't well known to her viewers as it is a rocky situation for her, but they do know that she was born on May 29th 1994 in California. She has an older sister and a younger brother. Where Did The Name Come From? The name FallenLove101 came about as Gingers handle in Summer 2007 while she was visiting family in Nevada. She was just starting to test the waters of dating as many pre-teens do, when she meet a boy who rejected her, she took it as well as an emotional pre-teen would, but finally found a handle in the online world that could set her apart. When she ask how she breaks it down in definition, she says that the Fallen Love references the first rejection of love in her life and the 101 '''is a play on words about school(the cliche of the 101 classes in College). She mentioned once that before she decided on keeping the name when she started streaming on Twitch, that she actually wanted to change it to GrimSilver but couldn't figure out how to change her username and by the time that she had figured it out, everyone was used to calling her by '''FallenLove101. Where Is The Name Going? When asked if to keep with a common Twitch trope of putting a theme on her channel with the name, she answered with the following information. "I've always planned on like this Valkyrie sort of theme with my channel and I wanted to incorporate the name into it somehow. So I came up with the idea that the whole thing with 'FallenLove101' is the thought of an angel of love who has fallen to earth because they've lost sight of what love is so their "hell" on Earth is experiencing a crash course(hence the 101 like classes, so Love 101) in romantic love almost constantly while having the gift of giving people the chance to experience the love of friendship. The Angel then creates this like legion(a play on word for the followers she gains) that is just ends up being this close knit group of friends that play games, support one another, hang out, and to spread love." Channel History Ginger has stated that she didn't originally start out on Twitch, that she started out doing small 'Lets Play' streams on YouTube in 2015, but left the platform due to the lack of social interaction that she experienced. In early 2017, she wanted to start streaming again and looked into platforms that was easy for her to use and that allowed her to have the social interaction that she was looking for when she came across Twitch. After a few months of getting to know the site as a content producer, she started streaming in October 2017 and became an Affiliate with the site in November of the same year. She claims that she completely owes this not only to her viewers and followers, but to a handful of people that had stuck by her side and helped her out. Due to her rocky personal life, her streams have always been sporadic with days that she would have streams or to weeks of a hiatus partially or completely from the site. She has stated that she plans on playing around with an idea of putting edited down versions of her streams on YouTube, as the Twitch platform only keeps videos up to 14 days. Category:Fallen